So Far Away From Love
by RoxasSilverFang24
Summary: Summary: What is going on here? Zane's life has officially flipped upside down. Degrassi is different. His parents hadn't kicked him out for being gay. Riley and Owen? Wait Owen is GAY? All of this seems too weird. What has he gotten himself into now? Who is that handsome fellow walking up to him in the hall?... wait a second is that ZANE! WTF is going on here!
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_** What is going on here? Zane's life has officially flipped upside down. Degrassi is different. His parents hadn't kicked him out for being gay. Riley and Owen? Wait Owen is GAY? All of this seems too weird. What has he gotten himself into now? Who is that handsome fellow walking up to him in the hall?... wait a second is that ZANE?! Is he kissing Anya? This is too much, how could this happen? Where is he? Keep reading and find out.**

**Warning: This is Slash meaning boy on boy action and a lot of it. There is a rating for a reason, don't read if you don't like blah. There will be a lot of Riwen, Ziley, and Zowen maybe it may not be consensual but it is still Zowen there might be a three way who knows. Yes all this and loads of drama. The story will be told between third person's POV, Zane's POV, Riley's POV, Owen's POV, PU (Parallel Universe) Zane's (Alexander is what he is called) POV, PU Riley's POV, and PU Owen's POV. I know this is confusing but you will get it soon just keep reading and it will all become clear… Later but not now in the Prologue**

**This is the point of no return and this is your final warning, Slash. Enjoy.**

**P.S. read the Author's notes at the end. I know it is long but read it anyway because its very bery important. so please do so and R/R please i need it ok?**

**So Far Away**

**Prologue**

** Zane's POV**

"Hey are you sure you want to be out there this late?" Riley sounded concern but so cute at the same time. "Are you sure you don't want to be out here with me?" I ask. My sexy smirk crept across my face knowing that my question would lure Riley to me for some hot forest sex. But I had to add a little something for good measure, "We would be all alone… in the forest… where no one can hear us scream."

The next thing I heard is was Riley grabbing his keys and yelling out to his mother, "Mom I am going out for a while!" I let out a small chuckle when I realize that Riley's horniness got the best of him every time. "Are you going to prepare yourself for me before I get there?" Shivers went down my spine because of the sexiness of his voice flooding into my ear, but I answered knowing it would A: Get him here faster, and B: Cause a nosebleed on the drive over here, "I brought the lube we can prepare each other when you get here. How does that sound?" I then hear a large sexy grunt through the phone before Riley starts talking through breathy pants, "I like the sound…" I can actually hear the shiver flow from his body while I know that he is overwhelmed with desire we have for each other, "of that." Riley finishes his statement.

"But you better keep your sexy voice on the phone while I drive to you know… keep me in the mood." I couldn't hide the laughter even if I put the phone away from my face. "What's so funny?" I hear the annoyance in his voice but I quickly counter in the sexiest way I know how, "You are such a horn-dog Riley." "And what's that supposed…" I cut him off mid-sentence, "But that is why I want you… right now riding me like a…"

The ground shakes and knocks me off my feet as I hit the ground. "Ahh!" My breath hitches when my head hits the root of a tree. "Babe what happened?" "I just hit my head that's all, I feel…" That's when the pain kicks in. A blistering headache hits my brain like a sack of rocks. "Riley," all the sexy innuendo has ceased, "I… need…" I stop talking as I begin to see in tunnel vision. Riley notices my loss of words and starts to scream into the phone, but I barely here him "Babe… Babe, just hang in there I'm on my way there just stay on the phone, ok?" I could only groan in response.

Through the phone I hear the engine revving as Riley punches it trying to get to me. I can hear the car in the distance as it comes closer to my location. But before he could reach me there was another tremor, it must've been an aftershock but the ground opened up from under me, I start falling and all I see is silver walls surrounding me, all I hears is a car crashing, and all I feel is a slight electrical current leave my body and a larger current entering it… then there was nothing but complete and total darkness...

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Holy friggin crap. What in the Name of Slash and Yaoi is going on here? What happened to zane lol i know but i can't tell you yet at least not yet i am working on Official Chapter 1 after Prologue like seiously now i started on it after i uploaded this and yea lol far warning this is not NARUTO in any way, shape, or form. this is for my fellow Degrassi lovers all around the world. going to canada just to go see some of the actors hopefully. but this is a Ziley fic so yea at the top i lied up there just to lazy to correct myself and it leaves you wondering it is not Zowen that won't be consensual but Riwen WHAAAAAAAAAAT is what i am imagining your faces are like right now but all in due time all in due time my pretties. So yea next Chappy up tomorrow maybe lol. we'll see. Read and Review even if your****anonymous and if there is like a setting or something that enables and disables the acceptence of anonymous review PM me and tell me how to fix it please. My name is up there hop to it chop, chop. lol jk i love you guys too much to do that. And sorry that this prologue is short but it is a prologue soooooo yea. and sorry about _Through Thick and Thin _yall i will update that maybe tomorrow i know this will be but maybe the other one i am working on like 20 different Fanfics all of them different ranging from different shows and characters from said shows but i want to finish most of them before i post them individually soo that's why im late all the time. but i had to do this because i see so many friggen Ziley fics with the same plot and stuff Riley not coming out to no one, or he came out to school and not to his parents. and my true lover Zane wants him to be open. they go through a lot of SHIT (and i mean that in a good way love drama if you happen to be one of the people that puts them through a lot of drama when i say shit i mean "drama, keep up the good work writers" lol) but they still dont do one thing that i expect by the end of said fic. only saw it in one and one only soo dissapointing and for the people who lie in America and write Ziley fics i am really dissapointed you we are fighting this battle in America as we speak, read, type, and think yall com'on yall so you might get it by the middle of the fic because that is when it is supposed to happen and when we get to where most of you think is the end it will continue sooooo that is the last hint i give you. okay i lied one more the thing envoles 5% of the world (if the numbers havent changed) and what they cant do in most parts of America because of a certain party that is just stubborn so yeah good night sweet dreams my pretties**

**OH and P.S. i am a boy writing Slash and YAOI because i am gay i had someone say i really love this stuff "ms." we need to talk and i cried because why cant gay boys be happy too :( and also write yaoi TT-TT gosh bye oh and yall better review this time.**


	2. Official Chapter 1

**Warning: This is Slash meaning boy on boy action and a lot of it. There is a rating for a reason, don't read if you don't like blah, blah, blah. The story will be told between third person's POV, Zane's POV, Riley's POV, Owen's POV, PU (Parallel Universe) Zane's (Alexander is what he is called) POV, and PU Drew (he will come later on) (and yes it has changed since the Prologue I didn't need that many POV's we will have to work with the **

**Biggest warning of all time: There will be SEX and I do mean SEX between two people of the male persuasion. I can't tell you who yet but it will be two GUYS so if you don't like it don't read but if you do read it awesome your awesome and I applaud you my good people. But this is the point of absolute no return so please don't try and give butt hurt reviews or try to give me shade just don't read it. If you read it you have been warned okay. okay so after editing and what not I wanted to give the people who wanted to read it a fair chance so right before the sex scene i put an intermission saying if you to continue readind the story without the sex scene you can skip it and there will be a bold letter text telling you were to continue so the first bold print is to tell you to skip if you dont read want to read sex scene and the second is where to continue if you skipped it otay?**

**So just to recap: Zane was in the forest, trying to get Riley to have sex with him outside. It would've worked if random earthquakes didn't start knocking Zane on the ground. Zane hits his head on a tree root and starts calling for Riley to come help him. Riley tries his hardest to get there but the ground opens up from under Zane and he falls and it is completely dark.**

**Now you are caught up… enjoy!**

**Oh before you read the chapter I have to give a shout out to a friend via her username is 76southgirl and she is awesome you guys so yea in the A/N even though it has a very long apology in it, it clarifies why she gets the shout out so read that yea good for your brains lol so yea here is Chappy one**

**Official Chapter 1**

**You're not from here**

_What happened? _Zane wasn't sleep but he couldn't open his eyes. _Open your eyes. Zane open your eyes now, you have to get up NOW! _He starts to flutter his eyelids, but not because he was forcing himself… it was because he heard the voice of… his parents. "Alexan-… I mean Zane honey, just… just stay in bed okay?" "Yeah son we called the school it's just going to be you and me today. Is that alright?" _No._ Zane couldn't believe it, this can't be real, and it must be a dream. _No, this isn't happening. _Zane could feel his heart literally beating out of his chest, _is this my old room? _Zane pinched his arm, his chest, his abs, his thigh, and even his ass just to make sure this isn't a dream.

"NOOOOOOOO! This isn't happening!" Mrs. Park looked at the door, "Zane it is going to be okay. Honey… Honey?" Zane burst through the door fuming, face red, and ready to kill. "No get away from me, NOW!" Zane rushed past his 'parents' and tripped down the stairs. _How did I not remember those stairs dammit? _

"ZANE!" His mom was in tears after watching her 'son' fall down the stairs. "Are you alright?" "Like you cared about my safety!" Zane's parents looked at each other with a confused look that would make Johnny Di Marco look like Einstein. "Zane what do you mean? We love you." They pleaded. "No you don't you kicked me out. You kicked me out because of my sexuality!" Zane was on the verge of tears. "You left me alone. To fend for myself! I couldn't… I couldn't," Zane started sobbing at this point, "I couldn't love… I couldn't love for a long time after you left me."

They weren't crying, _Why aren't they crying. If they really wanted me back they would be crying by now. _At this realization Zane only started crying harder. "Zane we would love you… no matter what your sexuality is. As long as you're happy were…" "STOP LYING TO ME!" Zane interrupted rushing out the door. _Now I'm going to be late to school. _ Zane scoffed as he rushed down the street towards Degrassi. Not realizing that when he made it to the school he would have 20 minutes to do whatever he wanted, but to Zane that was still late.

_I still have 20 minutes, man I'm still kind of late. I wonder if I got any texts or missed calls while I was out. _Zane pulled out his cell phone and looked through his notifications. "Huh that's weird nothing not even a text from Riley." *Ding-Ding* Speak_ of the devil._ Zane smiled as he read the message from his favorite guy. It read "Hey I need someone to talk to right now, where can me meet up?" Zane texted him back saying, "Yeah me too, meet me by your locker babe." Not to soon Riley texted back, "Okay can't wait to start the day by kissing my BF, can you tell him to meet me by my locker too? Lol JK" Zane couldn't help but smile. "Gosh you are nutty. But that is what I love about you." Zane stuffs his phone into his pocket as he heads to his man's locker.

**Riley after incident Third person POV**

"Hey trooper." Riley's eyes start to open and he is in his room. "Dad?" Riley groaned as he tries to sit up. "Yeah bud it's me. How you feeling?" Riley smiled when his dad starts treating him like he is a sick child, "Better now that I'm awake. What happened last night?" Riley's dad started to look concerned, "Well it sounded strange when the doctor told me." Riley raised an eyebrow telling his dad to continue. "Well at first he said that you crashed the car, and when you were found that you were really dehydrated. At first I thought that, that was what caused your crash, but then he said that you were slightly electrocuted." Riley looked confused because he couldn't really remember what happened last night.

"Wait where's Zane?" Riley went into a panic attack. Was his boyfriend in the hospital; was he in the next room? Where could he be? "Is he here dad?" Riley's dad started to look down to at the floor like it was suddenly interesting. "No son he isn't here, the doctor said that you were the only one in the car when it cra…" Riley interrupted him, "He wasn't in the car dad. He was in the forest waiting for me. Then these earthquakes started happening then…then" Riley stammered on, on the verge of tears. "Son I'm sure he is fine, why are you crying?" Riley was suddenly silent, _Oh no, I let this get to me too much. What have I done I'm not ready to tell my parents yet. _"What is he to you that would make you cry this hard?" Riley's dad seemed to be prying like he was trying to get Riley to say Zane was his boyfriend, but it flew right over Riley's head. The only thing that was running through his mind at the time was how he was going to get out of it, this time.

"He is just a good friend and I got really worried. That's all." Riley tried to laugh it off hoping to get away with it. There was a long silence Riley looked at his very interesting sheets while he waited for his dad to respond. "Okay son, well it is 3 o'clock right now, the doctor said that he wants you to stay here for the rest of the night." _Wait it is 3? He means 3 in the morning? _Riley looked at the clock and sure enough it was 3:07, "The doctor said that in the morning you can go to school, but no phone, and no texting, just go back to sleep and I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay?" Riley scoffed with laughter he knew when his dad asked if 'that was okay' he knew that it meant that, that was what was going to happen. "Yeah dad, it's cool. Goodnight." "Goodnight Son." Mr. Stavros said this as he went out the door; he shut off the light, and shut the door behind him, leaving his son in the dark so he could go to sleep. Riley went to sleep fairly easily, but he wasn't prepared for the nightmares that soon followed, the dreams about what happened a couple of hours ago.

**A couple of hours later**

**Riley's POV**

Its 6:15 a.m. and it's time for me to get up to get ready for school. The door opens and my mom walks in with a change of clothes and a smile on her face. "Hey hun, how are you feeling?" She is a great mom she loves me, and I know it. But I don't know how she would take it if she knew I was gay.

"I still feel light headed mom I think I should stay here." I joked knowing that I would still have to go to school. "Come on Riley," my mom came over and kissed my forehead, "We will be in the car waiting for you, we signed you out and your bags are in the car. We called the school and explained why you might have unfinished homework in some of your classes. Now get changed and meet us outside." I beamed a smile at her and answered her, "Okay mom, see you in 25 minutes tops."

She left the room leaving me inside the room so I can take a shower and do the hygiene thing. I take off my hospital gown revealing my hot football body, and head to the bathroom. When I go inside I remove my underwear and turn on the shower. When the water gets warm I start to lather a washcloth and start to wash my body.

I start with shoulders and move down to my pecks and when I get to my very sensitive nipples I feel the pleasure go up my spine. I start to think that Zane was in the shower with me… washing my body… kissing me holding me close… but then it hit me. _Zane!_ That chalks up to be the second panic attack of the day.

I hurry and with my shower. I then start washing my abs, my abdomen, and my man parts. After I finish with the upper front half of my body I grab more soap and start to wash my very firm ass. All I could think about was how Zane would grab it, not to rough but just enough to make me feel… wait dammit! I had to get to school to see if Zane was alright.

When I finish with my behind I start to work on my legs and feet. To worried about my guy to think of how clean I was getting my lower half. I then make fast work of my hair. I was moving so fast that I thought that I was going to pull some hair out but I didn't care Zane was the only thing I was worried about. Not my hair, not my physical well being, not even MY LIFE took precedence over's Zane's. I turned off the shower and rushed out to dry myself off, nearly tripping and falling to the floor as I slipped on the linoleum reaching for the towel. I finish my hygiene routine as fast as I possibly could so I could go down to get my phone from the front desk.

When I go back inside my hospital room I actually look at the outfit my mom had laid out for me sweats and a T-shirt. _Oh damn, that means I didn't put my clothes in the wash before I left. Damn my horniness. _I screamed in my head about how bad I was going to look at school before I hit the 'not-gonna-give-a-damn' phase. I didn't care about what other people thought of my appearance… well except for Zane but I had to see if he was alright. I know he would love me either way. So I put on the god forsaken outfit and head to the elevator. When I pressed the button I tapped my foot impatiently. Then realizing I was on the fifth floor for trauma care I swore to myself, _damn it._ I had to take the stairs if I wanted to leave faster and that is what I did.

When I open the door I let my football skills take over as I ran down those stairs. I didn't waste time either I was taking stairs two at a time, then three and then I started take four. I was a gay man on a mission. When I reached the front desk I demanded for my stuff. When the nurse looked at me she knew that I wasn't being bossy but in a hurry, with concern. Told me to hold on and went to the back.

She came out (no pun intended) 3 minutes later with a smile on her face, "Okay Mr. Stavros coma Riley," we couldn't help but laugh me and Denise have become good friends, or hospital buddies as we like to call ourselves because Zane and I have been brought to the hospital so many times for football injuries, reckless endangerment (me more than Zane), and homophobes attacking us (sadly Zane more than me) that Denise has started to treat Zane and I like regular customers or maybe even family. She was our age and she volunteered at the hospital so much Dr. Chris (Anya's very handsome boy toy, but not as handsome as Zane) gave her a uniform and a name tag. She knew the hospital like the back of her hand; she knew where everything was, how everything worked, and even knew what to do and who to call if someone came in with their hand chopped off and in an ice bucket. She was really awesome. She had a crush on Zane a while back until I told her to keep her hands off my man. She was shocked until it hit her and she realized that every time either one of us were checked in to the hospital the other was always on the couch sleeping by their bed. But we were still good friends thought but we all came to an agreement that if Zane ever went straight (which he wasn't as long as I'm around) he would go out with Denise and live happily ever after. We laughed when he said that knowing it wouldn't happen, at first I said Zane's sister but when the disgust hit Zane's face I laughed even harder, said I was kidding, and changed it to Anya (if she'd stop drooling over the oh-so-hot and oh-so-older than her Dr. Chris).

When Denise and I stopped laughing about her nickname that she gave me and Zane whose is Mr. Stavros comma Zane (and when were together and my parents aren't around we are the Stavros's) she looked up and wiped a tear from her eye so she could talk, "I couldn't find your stuff," My whole body started to tense up, and it was noticeable because she quickly started to continue, "so I asked another nurse and she said that your parents took them and are waiting outside."

I smiled and thanked her, when I tried to give her a hug the wind was knocked out of me when the bulky desk got in the way. She told me to come around even though it was against the rules most of the nurses knew me and didn't care. So I went around to the side of the desk opened the little door so I could give her a hug and leave.

When I made it outside I got in the car and started to beg my mom and dad for my cell phone. "Sorry son they put it in your book bag, and we put your bag in the trunk. You can get it when you get to the school." I groaned at the thought of a 7 minute ride that would feel like hours without seeing if Zane is alright. So I just had to deal.

When we finally reached the school opened the door my dad yelled for me and stopped me from leaving, "Before you leave… son this is about the car." My heart instantly sank but I knew I had to be strong. "When I called the repair shop this morning… he… he said," I felt tears burning the back of my eyes, the only thing that even came close to my love for Zane and my parents (but not that close) was my blue with silver stripped sides, 2012 dodge charger it was the closest thing that came to a baby for me and Zane (for the time being). And I knew I couldn't take it if I totaled me and Zane's baby. Finally my dad started speaking again, with the widest smile beaming from ear to ear, "they said that it will be fixed by tomorrow, it was a few dents but it was mostly scratches. I started to moan sadly, "Daaad! You had me worried." My mom slapped his arm but he started laughing even harder, "What his face was priceless, I wish I could have gotten a picture. That was a good one, now get your stuff from the trunk and go inside you still have 20 minutes before class starts but I thought it would be better to bring you early." I smiled at him going to get my stuff from the trunk and he started yelling out the window, "Son I like to respect rules but this is when I'll make an exception. Keep your phone with you at all times (like I don't already do that), and if anything happens call us first then go to the nurse and one of us will come get you." "Okay dad!" Is all I say before rushing to the front door of the school.

I pulled out my phone and started to text Zane to see if he was alright, I didn't want to send a 'Where are you?!' or a 'Please tell me your still alive and well' to show that I was being over protective, which I was. So I settled on texting him this, "Hey I need someone to talk to right now, where can me meet up?" Zane texted him back saying, "Yeah me too, meet me by your locker babe." A giant wave of relief brushed right over me when I saw his text. So I texted back lightning fast saying, "Okay can't wait to start the day by kissing my BF, can you tell him to meet me by my locker too? Lol JK" Zane texted back almost instantly saying, "Gosh you are nutty. But that is what I love about you." I kissed my phone wishing it was Zane, but I was really happy that he was okay. Knowing my boyfriend was okay so I entered the school heading to my locker to meet up with Zane.

**Zane's POV**

When I finally reach Riley's locker I find that he isn't there yet so I decide to go to the bathroom that is right across the hall from it. When I reach the door I heard loud panting and someone manly moaning out very wantonly, "_Oh Owen…right there." _I thought I recognized the voice, but I didn't really care at the time. I was trying to hard not to laugh out loud, so I took out my phone and started to text Riley again, "OMG Riles, I think I hear Owen sex in the bathroom with another guy! … I'm going to investigate." _And Send._ I thought to myself before I opened the door very quietly.

When I went past the door without making a sound I put my back on the inside wall and crept on it so no one could see or hear me. Before I turned the corner that led to the sinks knowing that was where the deed was being done currently I stopped to turn on the video recording feature on my phone, so I could use it later. Now I wasn't really in to the whole blackmailing thing but after all the bad jokes, hazing at practice, and hospital visits that he made me and Riley go through, it was time for some payback. When I made sure that camera was on I prepared myself for the gruesome sight I was about to see. So I started recording and turned the corner I was going to scream out 'HAAA' but then I saw it.

:To be continued:

**A/N: I hope you like that cliffhanger… because this is the LAST CHAPTER I WILL EVER MAKE FOR THIS FIC MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol I kid and I wasn't really going to leave you hanging like that here is the rest of the Chappy if only I could see your faces luv you guys though remember to read the Real A/N because there is some good info in there and it will be good for your brains lol. The reason I put this there is because the sex scene is right under here and if you want to continue reading this fic without reading the sex scene skip it and I will have it marked where it is safe to read but if you want to it is right under this intermission soooooo yeah enjoy the rest of the chappy here you go…**

Then I saw it. Owen sitting on the sink platform almost completely naked besides his shoes and his shirt with the front of it pulled over his head showing his rock hard (but not as hard as…) abs, fully erect length, body covered in sweat, and with lust, want, and dare I say it _love _inhis eyes. But do you know who else I saw? I also RILEY in the exact same outfit on nothing but shoes and shirt looking the same as Owen. But he wasn't sitting on the sink platform he was on his knees, on the sink platform, right above Owen's fully erect sex organ, going up and down. Riding him like a mechanical horse at the mall. That was Riley's favorite bottom position for me, I loved watching him go up and down on me while he… wait a god damn second he is doing it to Owen right now.

I just stood there mouth ajar, I thought I would hit the floor if I didn't catch it. All I could do was watch I didn't know whether to be turned on or outraged. So my body decided to go with a little bit of both, but shock was the main emotion going through my body at the moment, because not a word would escape my mouth. It was to dry from hanging open to long, and my throat seemed to capture all the words I wanted to say. So what did that leave me with? Watching!

_Oh my fucking goodness. What the fuck am I seeing? _I usually am not the swearing type not even in my head, I only really do it when I am really, really mad and or confused. And right now I was both. I still could only watch and listen as I watch Owen fuck my boyfriend like there was no tomorrow. Besides the panting and moaning, there were no other noises. Occasionally there were things said between the two like, "Riley you feel so good." Or, "I can't wait to feel you inside me." Riley would come in and out saying his name like a fucking prayer.

They didn't seem to notice me watching them being nasty. It looked like they didn't seem to notice any of the worlds around them, it was just them and nobody else with them. And that's when it hit me, like a rock hitting me square in the face. They weren't just fucking or having sex, they were making LOVE. At this realization I let out a whining noise as tears started to burn the back of my eyes, I whispered Riley's name but he didn't seem to hear me at all, he was too busy kissing and sucking off Owen's face. When Riley stopped kissing Owen he said, "I love you so much." And that is when the floodgates were opened my vision went blurry as the tears flowed freely from them. I couldn't stop crying I had no control left.

At some point Owen grabbed Riley's hips, hard, _stop it just stop it please._ Was what was repeating itself in my mind, but I couldn't get myself to actually say it. After Owen grabbed my boyfriend's hips he started to thrust upward into the space that I thought was mine. Throughout the panting and moaning you could now hear the sound of sweaty skin slapping sweaty skin.

It got faster and rougher as Owen and Riley were panting out each other's names like a mantra. Until finally IT happened. Owen pulled Riley down a final time screaming his name. Riley was moaning loudly and screaming out his name as well, while they were riding out their orgasm. When they came down from their sex high I did the only thing I could do. Cry and Sob, Hard.

**Start Reading Here if you skipped sex scene.**

When they finally noticed me their faces went red instantly until they saw me crying. Riley opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him screaming out, "Riley! How could you do this to me?!" He looked really confused but I was too hurt at the time to care. "I thought you loved me. But now you are sleeping with this… this homophobic bastard!" It was now Owen's turn to look hurt it looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alexander? I thought we were friends." I was shocked by what just came from his mouth, "Friends… FRIENDS?! You can't be serious. My name is Zane not Alexander… and we are not friends you hate me and Riley… and your STRAIGHT as in you like girls. What are you doing with my boyfriend? And back to you Riley," Riley cut me off, "Alexander, I mean Zane I don't know what is up with you but you're the straight one… and Owen is my boyfriend he has been since last summer."

I suddenly went cold. _Since last summer… that is when we started dating._

I suddenly felt sick and had to leave. When I was walking out of the Bathroom I heard them start to move and call me by my old name 'Alexander'. When I made it outside I saw… Him. It was Riley outside the bathroom waiting by his locker… but he looked fuzzy like old fashion cable TV. I know I just saw Riley in the Bathroom but I was too mad at him to care at the time. When I growled out his name he turned and smiled but it soon faded when he saw how mad I was. He started walking up to me with the biggest look of concern on his face. If I weren't mad at him I would've thought it was cute but alas I was fuming.

When he was two feet in front of me he tried to speak, "Zane what's…" but that was when I lunged forward and I tried to slap him. He turned his head to accept the slap… but then it happened.

My hand went straight through his head and I fell straight through his body. All I saw next was my face rushing towards the floor. In a moment of panic I push my hands forward so my face wouldn't hit the floor. But in the process of falling my knee hit the floor first. Sending shots of pain through my spine.

"AAAAAAAH!" I scream out in pain. I know that the whole hall heard me because they started to gather around me. The really fuzzy Riley started to kneel on the ground hovering over my squirming body. Then there was another Riley kneeling over me. It is like I was seeing double. It was so confusing I didn't know what to say.

After the two Riley's started kneeling over me then came Owen, Then Adam but he was wearing a dress, after that came Anya who started crying when she saw how much pain I was in. "Baby what happened why are you on the ground?!" _Wait… did she just call me baby? _When she grabs my hand the fuzzy Riley looks at her and his eyes got really wide. He said something that I couldn't understand, and Anya turned her head his direction and started screaming. But it wasn't like regular screaming it sounded more muffled out. Then the headache came back. I let out another scream of pain when it hits me and everyone looks back my direction. After a couple of seconds I start to slip out of consciousness and everyone besides the fuzzy Riley looks away. I don't know what they are looking at. My eyes are fixed on the fuzzy Riley I had a feeling that, that was MY Riley not Owen's but I didn't understand what was happening.

The next person I saw kneeling over me was… someone who I recognized on the spot. It was me… there was another Zane Parks kneeling over my body, _This can't be real. I'm dreaming I have to be dreaming. _I tried to convince myself but it wasn't working. From what it looked like he was giving out a lot of commands and telling people what to do. Between Anya's crying, and Adam's yelling out my name, telling me to stay with him I didn't understand a word the other me was saying.

Everything started fading in and out and I didn't know what was happening. Before everything went completely and permanently dark I heard MY Riley call my name and say, "I love you." Then nothingness that is all I saw.

When I came too all the people that we kneeling over me with the exception to the fuzzy Riley standing on the other side of the computer tech room. When I fully opened my eyes I saw someone sit in a chair right in front of me. He was really pretty and from what I could see fashionable, very fashionable. He sat down and looked me straight in the eyes. This lasted for about two minutes before he started holding his hand between us, "Hi my name is Kurt and over there is my boyfriend Blaine." I heard someone over on one of the computers yell out a "Hey" before they started going back to typing.

I was hesitant at first to shake his hand. But I did anyway when I realized he wasn't going to hurt me. "Umm… Zane, nice to meet you." He smirked at me with a mischievous glare in his eyes. "Oh I know who _you _are."

"Because you're not from here."

**A/N: Okay this is the real A/N and what I got to say is I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not having this updated the day I said it was. There were a lot of things stopping me. at First it was my braces and how they had to get fixed on my moms birthday and it was my moms birthday so I didn't get home til 11 (and her birthday was the day I said that I was going to have it up) then when I could finally go back to the fanfic My friggin laptop decided to not work and I couldn't get to the file to finish it and upload it. So I just got it back today and from the geek squad and they fixed it so I spent the last 5 count them 5 hours do this for you guys and I know there was a sex scene in there but hey that was the plan. Okay I have to give a shout out to my friend again her username again is 76southgirl and I will be apologizing for the sex scene sorry girl that you had to read that but I thought it should be in there to make things more confusing and it will be explained next chapter with Kurt and Blaine. But the reason she got a shout out is because she figured out my riddle…question… thing on the prologue I can't give you guys the answer that she gave because that is called CHEATING so yea but if you re-read the A/N on the prologue and you think you figure it out don't put it in the reviews but PM me and I will get back to you I do all my PM's from my phone so I will most likely respond the same day because I get an email about it ssoooooo yeah keep guessing guys. Ph second riddle… question… thing for the fic what do you think Kurt from Glee (yes he is from glee of you don't know look it up) means when he says "You're not from here" leave your guesses for this one in the reviews not the first riddle though but this one you can put it as a review but do it before you read the second chapter so you can see if you were right or not so yea guys. And I am working on the next chappy now but I will not make any promises on when it will be done and uploaded I will when it is finished though but you will most likely see an update for my naruto fanfic first because I started to put this fic above it and not tending to both equally so yeah of you are reading that one stay tuned for some back story between Kakahsi and Iruka and what happened between the two and Kiba be making plans and excicuting them on sasuke so yea and some things get clarified and what not. **


End file.
